For All He Knew
by leaflett
Summary: Doujima, Souji/Naoto; oneshot ― It is at that time when he sees a sight that he cannot unsee.


Yes, again, this one is based on a prompt from the bathhhouse and a fanart posted there. A rather quick writing, in my opinion, as it was written under 30 minutes or so... I guess the power of overflowing crack idea can be dangerous. OTZ

Disclaimer: Atlus owns Persona 4 and its characters. I owns nothing. 8'DD

* * *

For a certain Doujima Ryoutarou, all he knew was his nephew Seta Souji was a male. He helped to bathe Souji once when Souji was still a baby. Unless he had some 'alteration' operation, which was more unlikely than a pink-stripped zebra, Ryoutarou was as sure as hell that his nephew was still, in fact, a male.

And for that certain Doujima Ryoutarou, too, all he knew was the detective prince Shirogane Naoto, whom worked with him once to solve the Inaba was a male. After all, his title was 'prince', wasn't he? He might look smaller than average man, but Shirogane was a male. Ryoutarou believed that fact. He did.

Furthermore, for a certain Doujima Ryoutarou, all he knew was that both Souji and Shirogane were as straight as a stick. Or at least, he believed that they were. Souji was popular with girls, and he seemed to get along with them well, as from what Ryoutarou knew. Shirogane was popular with girls, too, although he seemed to be uncomfortable with the attention he received. He did not like that much attention, that what was Ryoutarou could get from observing the young detective's behaviour. They, Souji and Shirogane, were close with each other, but Souji explained that it was because he and Shirogane were involved in the Phantom Thief case. Ryoutarou was alarmed at first, but Souji assured that the case was not serious, just finding items based on clues.

While the case itself did not seem to be dangerous, Ryoutarou could smell something... different between his nephew and Shirogane. He was not home all day, but even he knew that something was going on. It was easy to tell, starting from the way Souji always smiled a lot when he talked about Shirogane, how his eyes were beaming with light at the mention of Shirogane's name, and how he seemed to spend more time with the sleuth even though the case was supposedly over. His nephew looked like he was lovestruck... But that couldn't be, Ryoutarou thought to himself. After all, they were both boys. He quickly dismissed the thought from his mind, thinking that perhaps Souji and Shirogane were just best friends. It sounded better. Way better.

But there was a rumour that Shirogane stayed overnight at his house at Christmas Eve.

Ryoutarou let out a long sigh. What was he doing, thinking about his nephew's alleged close friendship with a male friend in work? He had better things to take care of. Ryoutarou looked at his work table, going through the papers for one, two, and three more times before finding out that he had nothing else to do at work. After Adachi was captured and sentenced, which effectively stopped the strings of kidnapping and murder, there was not much to do in his office. Adachi seemed like a normal guy, he still found it hard to believe that the same scatter-brained cop was able to pull out a series of murder without any potential evidence that could lead to him. Everything was really possible, Ryoutarou thought to himself.

Having nothing else to do, Ryoutarou decided to head home. He was still practically in sick leave, after all, but he insisted on going through the case to see the end himself. It was actually his supervisor whom had told him that he could take an early leave, which Ryoutarou took happily. Nanako had returned to hospital, and she was probably at home. But then Ryoutarou remembered that his daughter would be going to a friend's house to study together, for she had missed out a lot during her one-month absence. It left Souji alone at home, for as what Ryoutarou could remember, Souji did not have club activities or part-time jobs for that day. Perfect, Ryoutarou thought as his lips curved into a smile. At least, he could buy some cake for him to show him his gratitude for rescuing Nanako, bringing the end to Adachi's crimes, and taking care of the house when he was hospitalised.

When Ryoutarou arrived home, a cake box from Junes' bakery section in his right hand, he found no one at the first floor of his house. Souji was probably in his room, studying. He was a hard worker, and Ryoutarou knew that much. Ryoutarou cancelled his plan to call Souji downstair, opting to go to his room straight and give him a nice surprise. He had never really get a chance to show his nephew any sign of gratitude, his giving Souji a mug was not exactly what people would call as a sign of showing thanks. He went upstair, full smile gracing his lips. Then he was in front of Souji's bedroom door, in which he opened without any prior notice, "Souji, I am home..."

...and it was that time when he saw a sight that he could not unsee. Souji, on his futon, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants too, perhaps. Shirogane, on the top of Souji, his cap absent, uniform jacket nowhere in near sight, three upmost shirt button were unbuttoned. And on the top of all these things, they were kissing just now--Ryoutarou could swear that he saw Shirogane's tongue coming out from Souji's mouth at the very moment the two boys recognised Ryoutarou's presence in the room. And who knows what would happen next if Ryoutarou was not there, as disturbing mental images began to form in his mind.

All he knew was that Shirogane was banging his nephew. Or vice versa. Order did not matter. What was he going to say to his sister? 'Hello, sister, do you know that your son is now dating another man after a year of living with me, and don't worry because his boyfriend is from a well-bred family?' Ryoutarou could not imagine what would happen to him if his sister learned of the truth. He could imagine, actually, but it was too horrifying that he wished he did not think about it at all.

And before he could say anything to the couple in front of him and demand any explanation, Doujima Ryoutarou, a detective and the most feared police in Inaba, felt his consciousness began to slip away.


End file.
